As Of Yet
by velja
Summary: Episode tag to 2x11. "Stay," he looked at her at last, eyes pleading and voice barely above a whisper. "And make this place bearable." "I will stay." With these simple words Marian accomplished what had not been done in a very long time: She put a smile on Guy's lips, a genuine one. - A smile and a promise turn everyone's life upside-down. Prequel to "A Fortnight Of Smiles".


**As Of Yet  
**

_My favourite Guy/Marian scene of all times (written from Guy's POV and with a little something added that I would have liked to have seen) marks the start of an AU Season 2 ending, where not only Guy's life is turned upside-down. This is the prequel to "A Fortnight Of Smiles". Can also be read as a stand-alone (though I wouldn't stop after this or you'll miss the best parts).  
_

_The title was taken from the song "Always for you" by Michelle Featherstone. I was inspired by a wonderful Guy/Marian vid made by Angela Smith._

* * *

Guy had left the Sheriff fuming over the apparent escape of the Nightwatchman and had met up with Allan instead. Together they made their way over to Marian's quarters, for the second or even third time that day. Guy had lost count.

Marian was pacing, or so it seemed to Guy, when they strode into her quarters after her quick "Come in".

"Guy," she breathed and came over to meet him halfway. She was twisting her hands in a display of nervousness around each other.

Guy knew he should still feel betrayed and angry, and yet he couldn't help but speak quick words of reassurance. "You're safe."

"You did this for me." It wasn't a question; Marian couldn't be in any doubt.

"Ahem," Allan interrupted in his typical obnoxious way to draw attention to himself.

"So the both of you," Marian smiled brightly.

Guy could have happily strangled his lieutenant. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest to suppress the urge. But Allan wasn't finished yet. "Well, what's being chased by angry soldiers among friends, eh?"

Guy suppressed the urge more forcefully and instead glowered at the Nightwatchman's cloak in Allan's arms. "Burn that!" Then he turned to Marian and added, his voice stern and yet soft: "The Nightwatchman is no more. You'll not get another chance."

"Think I heard that one before," Allan had the audacity to throw in. Guy wanted to strangle him really badly now. "Don't think I asked for your opinion, you can go!"

Quickly, before Guy knew what was happening, Marian brushed past him, a genuine smile on her face. She threw her arms around Allan's neck. At least, that's what Guy thought the rustle of clothes was. He did not turn around to watch.

"Thank you, you saved my life," he heard her whisper into the former outlaw's ear and it made him bristle more. After all, it had been **his** doing. **He** had decided to save Marian from being hanged. **He** had come up with the plan to disguise Allan as the Nightwatchman with Marian's cloak and mask. **He** had told him to run around, so as to make the Sheriff believe the Nightwatchman had escaped. **He** had borne the Sheriff's wrath for such incompetence.

But of course it was Allan who now got Marian's gratitude. Who got the smile and the whispered thank you and the hug.

Nothing had changed, had it? Not really.

The sound of the closing door when Allan left pulled Guy out of his thoughts but still, he did not turn around.

"After everything you've said," Marian's voice was cautious, wonderous. But he could also hear the smile in it, and so he finally faced her.

"You don't know me as well as you think."

"Guy…" Marian started but Guy stopped her from trying to apologize or explain or bring forth some flimsy excuse that would somehow manage to give her the upper hand again. He was having the high ground for once and he would not give.

"Will you do something for me now?" he asked and, seeing her step forward readily, he immediately felt a twinge of guilt for exploiting the situation so.

"Name it," Marian didn't sound reluctant. In fact, she sounded most determined, ready to fulfil his every demand. The twinge of guilt grew larger. Guy shook his head and with a sigh lowered his gaze. He was powerless against her.

"Stay," he looked at her at last, eyes pleading and voice barely above a whisper. "And make this place bearable."

He briefly wondered if Marian knew how much it cost him to admit this much. Admit that for months now, perhaps even for years, her presence was to him like the only ray of sunshine in the pitch-black darkness that was his life.

A flicker of something crossed Marian's face, too quickly gone again to decipher, before a smile broke out.

"I will stay."

With these simple words Marian accomplished what had not been done in a very long time: she put a smile on Guy's lips, a genuine one.

It was gone as quickly as it had snug up on Guy, unnoticed by the woman who now bounced, there really was no other word for it, towards him. Marian threw her arms around his neck, pressed her body close and then kissed his stubbly cheek.

"Thank you."

Guy felt her pull away again and, reluctantly, let her go. Their eyes met and Guy couldn't suppress another small upwards twist of lips. He tore his gaze away and was about to take his leave past her to the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Guy, was that…?"

Guy looked around, at once on full alert, though he had no idea what could have startled Marian.

"What?"

"Did I just see…" a teasing smile lightened up her face. "Did you just smile, Guy?"

"No," he denied at once, only to realize how very petulant it made him sound. Even worse, he sounded childish. So he conceded: "Maybe? Does it shock you?"

"Shock me?" Marian seemed to contemplate this for a second. "Perhaps a bit. I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that."

"You've never given me reason before." The moment the words left his mouth Guy wanted to take them back. Marian looked crestfallen.

"I know. And I am sorry."

Guy sighed and turned his head to look out the window. Arms once again crossed over his chest he felt Marian's gaze like fire on his back.

"Guy…"

"Just promise me, Marian," he turned back to her and stared into her clear blue eyes. "No more Nightwatchman business."

"I promise," she stared straight back at him, unflinching. Guy wasn't convinced. How often had she promised something, only to wait for him to turn his back so that she could run off and betray his trust, his feelings for her? Too often to trust her ever again.

"I mean it, Guy," Marian put a delicate hand onto his forearm. The leather burned under her touch. "I promise. No more."

Guy dared to cover her hand with his own and was happy to find her unwavering. She didn't pull away from his touch. Another one of those rare honest smiles flit over his face.

"You should do that more often," Marian's voice took on a lighter, more teasing tone. "It's definitely an improvement over your usual..." she broke off, blushing.

"Thank you," Guy mocked, one eyebrow rising.

"I didn't mean that you are ugly or anything. Quite the opposite, you know that. But with a smile like that you're even more…" Marian stumbled over her words, once again embarrassed to the bone. She flushed beet red and Guy's eyebrow rose even higher.

"More what?" he dared to ask with a smirk.

"I didn't, I mean… I should go," Marian pulled her hand free and made for the door. Halfway there she swiftly spun around again. "Wait, this is my room! You go!"

Marian was pointing to the door, shushing him out, a putout expression on her face that didn't quite manage to conceal her embarrassment. Guy's smirk grew wider. He found that he was enjoying this. And not in a smug, having-the-upper-hand kind of way. He was simply enjoying this light banter with her. He was having fun.

"You know," Guy swaggered over, trying not very successfully to hide his smile behind a stern expression. "For someone who's just escaped a hanging you're very bossy."

"Guy, I…" Marian broke off, a confused frown twisting her features. She must have seen something in his face, something that told her he wasn't serious.

"Are you… are you being funny?"

Guy choked off a surprised laughter. An image of Allan stating his trademark words had suddenly appeared before his eyes. "What, like Allan? No! I'm not being funny, but… well, perhaps I am," he mimicked.

Marian's eyes widened comically and she bust into a helpless giggle. It was music to Guy's ears. He threw her a quick grin.

"You should definitely do that more often," Marian stated between laughter.

"What, make fun of Allan? I can do that."

Marian's laughter had subsided and she stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Then she shook her head. "You were right, you know? We don't know each other as well as we thought."

"Well," Guy smiled again, a tentative real smile. "Perhaps with you staying here we'll find a way to change that."

"Perhaps," Marian smiled back. "Perhaps I'll even find a way to make you smile more often."

"I wish you would," Guy stated quietly, once again serious.

Marian obviously didn't want the conversation to grow serious again because she kept on joking: "Oh, I know! I will make it my daily task from now on: Find something to make Guy smile! After all," she added with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "since the Nightwatchman is no more, I will need a new occupation."

"I think I will definitely prefer that over the Nightwatchman," Guy stated and made his way to the door. He pulled it open but turned towards her once again. "It'll be less dangerous for everyone involved."

"Oh, I don't know," Marian threw after him. "Maybe after no more than a fortnight you will wish the Nightwatchman back. I'm sure you'll miss chasing him."

Guy had almost left but now stuck his head back through the door, a smirk around his lips. "I don't think so. The only thing I will miss about this whole business is…"

"What?" Marian asked when he broke off and simply eyed her from head to toe.

"Seeing you wear those tight leather breeches," Guy leered at her from under his lashes and then quickly shut the door. He didn't see Marian blush furiously but he heard the loud bang of whatever she'd thrown after him.

Guy grinned all the way back to the Sheriff's side, for once happy with how an encounter with Marian had played out. And happily anticipating many more like it to come.

* * *

**The End**

_Go read the companion piece "We've Not Met", which shows Marian's POV of this scene. And if you like both, continue with the epic "A Fortnight Of Smiles"._


End file.
